How Sweet
by PunkChick270
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and gets poisoned. Will she make it alive? Will Inuyasha show his true feelings? ::Suspense::
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, climbing out the well, "you guys, I'm back!" "Hey Kagome. Did you bring me anything?" Shippo asked sweetly. "Yes, I brought something for everyone," Kagome said searching through her bag, "Shippo, here is a new toy for you to play with. Its called a Game System. Miroku, here is some of those pastries you like. Songo, here is a small weapon you can use. Inuyasha...where's Inuyasha?" "He stayed back at the village to talk to Kaede." Songo said practicing with her new weapon. "Oh, well I guess we should go to the village and meet him then." Kagome said and they all left twards the village. A little before they got there, Kagura swept down grabbed Kagome and flew off. "Kagome!" Everyone shouted. "Put me down! Help!" Kagome cried as she vanished in a swirl of dark clouds. The others quickly ran to the village. "Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, "she took her. Kagura took Kagome and now we don't know where she is." "What?" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes, we tried toget her back but Kagura moved so quickly..." Miroku said, unable to finnish. "Kaura probably took her to Naraku. Who knows when we can find her. Its been months since we found Naraku last." Songo replied, worried. "We _have _to find her!" Inuyasha said and ran out the door. "Inu- Come on you guys we have to go catch him." Sango said. They went outside and climbed on Kilala and followed. Soon they caught up with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you mad," Miroku shouted, "you'll never find her as long as Naraku's barrier is up!" "You don't understand," Inuyasha shouted back, "Naraku's barrier isn't up, I can smell him. He wants us to go find him and since he has Kagome I intend to." 

Soon the group reached an dark and evil castle like village. Kagura was waiting outside, a scowl on her face. She saw the group just outside the gate. She smirked. "Inuyasha, Naraku is waiting for you. Only you." she said as she glared at he others. "Go Inuyasha. Kagome needs you. We shall wait here for your return." Miroku said and motioned for him to enter. Inuyasha nodded, then bolted through the gates and up to the entrence where Kagura waited. Inuyasha began to walk in the doorway but Kagura put her fan in the way to stop him. "Not so fast, Inuyasha. See the many doorways? You must find the right one to go into to find Naraku. If you go into the wrong one, you must face a demon...without your sword." She smiled, hand out waiting to take the sword. "Fine." Inuyasha said and thrust the sword into Kagura's pale hand. Then she dissapeared in a swirl of clouds. Inuyasha started sniffing around trying to pick up Kagome's or Naraku's sent. They both seemed to swirl together everywhere. There was no luck to pick out his definte scent. He started down open hall. He peeked in a door but only found darkness. He sniffed the air. Only inscents of candles. He walked in a demon lay in the corner, sleeping. Something seemed strange about it though. Suddenly Inuyasha noticed his exit was blocked. He turned to the demon in the corner, red eyes staring back, lurched at him cutting his left shoulder. His arm lay limp, hardly moving it. Something caught his eye as he gazed at his gash. A tooth? No, it isn't white enough, almost yellow... Inuyasha spun around realizing he let his gaurd down but to his surprise a small fox demon, resembles Shippo slightly, lay on his back, a broken plastic dragon next to him...

* * *

"Inuyahsa, you fool. There are over a hundred doors in this castle, you'll never find me in time." Naraku said, taking his eyes from the mirror Kanna held to Kagome's limp body on a wooden table. He smiled. "Just a few more hours until nightfall. Then she will die." Niroku said looking back at the mirror then noticed that Inuyasha was only three doors down from the room Naraku sat in.

* * *

"Hey, I can smell Naraku slighty. I must be close." Inuyasha said. He began sniffing at doorways until he got to one that smelled strongly of Naraku. Inuyasha barged in knocking over a small table with a lit candle, which caught the room on fire. Naraku grinned. "Ah, Inuyasha. Now you've made the game even funner on my account. Now not only will she die but you will to in the fire if you don't find the antidote." Naraku laughed as Kagura drifted down pick up him and Kanna up. As they lifted, Kagura threw down Inuyasha sword, "You only have fifteen minutes. Hurry." Kagura laughed and vanished into the dimming sky. Inuyasha grabbed his sword, then removed his red kimono and drapped it around Kagome, then picked her up and leaped up, bursting through the burning roof. He held her close as he leaped into rooms searching for the antidote. He could feel her warmth fade as it grew closer to night. "I've got to find that antidote." he said to himself aloud. He leapt to the gate entrence and layed Kagome down. The others saw and ran over to them. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't die." Inuyasha said and leapt back to the burning castle. "Is it me, or was Inuyasha just crying now?" Shippo asked. "Are you sure? Inuyasha would never cry...unless he was cry for someone he loved.." Miroku said and scooted closer to Songo and started making sobbing sounds. "Honestly, is this the best time to flirt when Kagome is on the brink of death?" Songo asked and scooted closer to Kagome. "Her hands are so cold.." Shippo said, tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha searched frantically, unable to find the antidote. He went to where Kagura stood when he first arrived. There was a patch of overturned dirt. He immediatly dug until he only found a slip of paper. It read: _Check your sheath._ He immediatly thrust his sword out and looked inside. Nothing. He put the sword back in and looked around the sheath. Then he saw a small pouch a another slip of paper. It read: _Add Water._ He looked in the pouch. It was half full of purple powder. He bolted to the gate entrence. The group still there, sniffling or sobbing. They saw Inuyasha and motioned for him to hurry, unable to speak. "We need water." Inuyasha said and picked up Kagome and leaped into the air searching for a body of water. He could find anything. Naraku must have known there isn't a body of water nearby for miles. He was going to lose Kagome. The sky was a pale purple. Only a few more minutes. He found himself in a nearby village. They had a well in the center of their village. He landed just behind it and poured the purple powder in the water filled pail and eaised the purple liquid into her mouth. The sky was dark. No responce from Kagome. Night has fallen. "No, I wasn't quick enough...how could I not be quick enough?" Inuyasha shouted. He layed Kagome down and vanished into the forest, tears streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Villagers passing by saw the pale woman laying by the well. One went over to her, touched her hand, then the pale woman coughed, her color and warmth flooding back to her body. Her eyes shot open. She sat up. "Where am I?" she murmered. She stood and looked around. She saw Inuaysha's red kimono draped at her feet. She picked it up. "You look so very tired, dear. Do you need a place to rest?" An old villager asked kindly. "Yes, thank you." Kagome replied and followed the old woman to her house.

Kagome awoke late in the morning from a villager shouting demon. Kagome peaked out the window. "Look, all I want to know is where the girl I left here is." an all to familiar voice shouted. "Slay that dreadful thing!" shouted another villager. "No," Kagome cried as she ran out from the hut, "don't hurt him!" "Kagome, you're alive!" Inuyasha said with a rarely seen, happy face on. He ran to her and hugged her tightly and wouldn't let go and kissed her pationatley. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly realeased her and turned around blushing. "Uh..so you're okay right?" he said, staring at the ground. "Yes, she said, blushing and softly kicking the dirt. To their surprise, the villagers awed. Inuyasha turned to face her. "Ready?" he asked grinning. "Yeah." she said grinning back. She jumped on his back and he ran to the village where Kaede and the others waited for Inuyasha.

They screamed and shouted with delight when they saw Kagome alive. After the mob of 'Are you okay' questions pasted, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. What were you and Kaede talking about yesturday when I came back?" Kagome asked, wonderingly. Inuyasha grinned at Kaede, Kaede grinned back. "Follow me." Inuaysha said, taking Kagome's hand and guiding her to a cliff where you could see a lake below with beautiful scenery. Kaede was right, this place is great. Inuyasha thought to himself. He could see the excitement in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I've been thinking," Inuyasha started, without letting go of her hand. "Wait, are you asking me to marry you?" she joked. "Well actually..." he looked down. "Oh my God you are!" exclaimed Kagome. She draped her arms around him, her cheeck against his. "Will you?" he asked neavously. "Of course." she said. A smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. He held her close and kissed her.

The others waited for their return. It seemed like hours. "Where are they?" Miroku asked Kaede. "Well...I'm not supposed to tell ye, but, Inuyasha has asked Kagome to marry him. You could only imagine what they are doing now." Kaede said, shaking her head. "WHAT?" the group shouted together. Miroku grinned. "I bet I know what they're doing..." "Miroku, you perv. How do you know she said yes. Maybe they're fighting again...I hope they're fighting again." "I don't get it. What's Miroku talking about?" Shippo asked. "Don't tell him, he's just a child!" Songo shouted, the grin disapeared from Miroku's face. He glanced out the door. "Hey, here they come." Inuaysha and Kagome were walking hand in hand. Kagome's head rested on his shoulder. When they entered the hut, Miroku ran over. "Inuaysha you dog." Miroku joked. "So where have you been all this time huh?" Miroku asked slightly elbowing him. "None of your business." he told Miroku. "Come on Inuyasha. We have to go tell my mom and grandfather." Kagome said picking up her bag and heading for the door. "Coming." he called and ran after her. They disapeared down the well.

"Kagome, are you crazy? You're still in high school, you can't get married. Especially to someone who exsisted over a hundred years ago." Kagome's mom protested. "I think its great Kagome," Sota said, "now Inuyasha can be my big brother!" "Where would you live, Kagome. Inuyasha can't stay here and you can't stay in the Fedual Era. Not for long anyway. You'd come back. And the wedding? Where would the wedding be? We can't go through the well and your friends can't either." Kagome's mom was freaking out now. "Mom, we talked about it. We'll have the wedding here and take pictures for our friends and live in the Fedual Era." Kagome assured her. "Oh, let the the girl run her own life." Kagome's grandfather said. "I don't know...you sure have thought about this. But what about school? If you live in the Fedual Era, you won't be able to attend school and then you won't have reason to vist us." Her mother choked up. "My baby's to young to leave me!" she exclaimed. "Mom, its gonna be okay. I'll vist. I promise." Kagome said, patting her mother lightly on the back. "Are..you sure?" Kagome's mother replied, wiping away tears. "Yes, Mom. I don't think I could live with you." Kagome replied. "Well, I _guess_ I could get over it. Okay, You can marry him as long as you vist me...us." Kagome's mom said, hugging her daughter. "Yay! I get a new, cool brother!" Sota exclaimed and hugged Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, when's the wedding? Where's it gonna be? Who's invited?" Kagome's mom asked, still a little worried. "Um...I guess out by the sacred tree, _soon_, and you, Gramps, Sota, some friends...if my friends are invited, what will we do with Inuyasha's ears?" Kagome asked. "We just won't invite them, you'll have to have a very private wedding. Gramps, to keep it safe, you'll have to be the minister. No, that won't work..he needs to give you away, Kagome. Oh, this is so confusing!" Kagome's mom shouted. "It'd be easier if we'd have the wedding in the Fedual Era." Inuyasha said. "But then my family can't come.." Kagome said sadly. "I vote you do it the safest way possible and do it in the Fedual Era, send us pictures." Kagome's grandfather replied, holding his daughter's shoulders to keep her from freaking out. "What? I want to go to my only daughter's wedding!" Kagome's mother shouted. "Think of their safety. If would be a lot safer to get married there than here." Kagome's grandfather said, staring hard at his daughter. "Very well. For their safety." Kagome's mother replied, tears in her eyes.

For the next couple of days, Kagome and her mother shopped for wedding supplies while Inuyasha stayed at her house. In the Fedual Era, Kaede is having a hut built in the village for them to live in even though they wouldn't be there much. "This is great, we've got dresses, later we'll get a tux for Inuyasha, and this is so exciting!" Kagome's mom squealed in delight. "Gee, Mom, I thought you were against this." Kagome said. "Oh, I'm still a little upset about it, but I've always wanted to go bridal shopping with my daughter. I'm still not sure why." Kagome's mother responed, thinking back to the past. "We better get home. You know hw Inuyasha gets when he's hungrey, especially with your cooking." Kagome said and they walked twords home.

"I do." Kagome said, at the wedding. Her dress beautiful, strapless and hanging down to the floor. Her hair pinned up, braided in some places to keep her veil in. "Congratulations, you are now husband and wife. Ye may now kiss the bride." Kaede said, she just wore her preistest clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. Everyone cheered. The entire village was there, dressed in their best clothes. Sango wore her demon slayer uniform, Miroku wore his monk robes, Shippo wore a tux, and so did Inuyahsa, surprisingly. After that, they celebrated. They ate cake and drank wine. The entire pack of people were all happy. As everyone began departing back to their homes, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her into their new home. This was the first time they'd been inside. To their surprise, it had many rooms, bedroom like rooms. They sighed. They plan on bringing furniture from Kagome's time so that she could live a bit more comfortable. Some of the furniture was already there. They had a small sofa, a bed, a cabinet, and a wardrobe. Inuyasha set Kagome down. The decided to change. No use to still be dressed up if they don't need them anymore. They set the gown an tux in the wardrobe and changed into their usual outfits. Then they walked into the livingroom and sat on the small sofa, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome, now that we're married...what..about...kids?" Kagome gazed down at her wedding ring, "Do you want to have kids?" "...well...uhh...umm...yea...maybe..." Inuyasha studdered. Kagome looked up at him, "Maybe later on, but not now." Kagome got up and walked into their bedroom. Inuyasha followed.

"Wake up Inuyasha! We're late!" Kagome shouted, fighting with her shoe to go on her foot. They promised her mom they'd come over and show pictures, an hour ago. They didn't have an alarm clock so they slept in. Finally they were ready and hopped down the ancient well. "Where have you been?" her mother asked, worried. "Relax, we just slept in. I forgot to bring an alarm clock." Kagome said and handed her mom the pictures. "Oh, Kagome, you look so beautiful. I wish I could have been there." Kagome's mom had tears in her eyes. Kagome told about each picture and who was who.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews, and yes I know that Inuyasha would never give Kagura his sword and she can't hold it. Its a fake Inuyasha story. Use your imaginatons.


End file.
